Veronica's Jar of Hearts
by Christine Writer
Summary: "Jar of Hearts" set to Logan and Veronica. Logan's POV. ONESHOT. Will Logan fall for Veronica one more time?


A/N: Songfic of "Jar of Hearts" by Christina Perri set to Logan and Veronica. Logan's POV.

_No, I can't take one more step towards you  
'Cause all that's waiting is regret  
Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love I loved the most_

Logan knew that if he got back with Veronica, he would only regret it. She came running every time she thought she figured it out, and then pushed him away when things got complicated again.

_I learned to live half alive_  
_And now you want me one more time_

They were in college. Why was there no one else for her to spend time with? Of course, she had gone out with Piz for a while, but it hadn't lasted. She had returned to Logan after only a little while.

_And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart_

She had collected the hearts of Troy Vandergraff, Duncan Kane, and Logan Echolls. She was like the black widow spider of Neptune High!

_You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?_

Did Veronica really think that every time she called, he'd come running to rescue her? The sad part was, he wasn't sure he wouldn't, no matter how she treated him.

_I hear you're asking all around_  
_If I am anywhere to be found_  
_But I have grown too strong_  
_To ever fall back in your arms_

She had been asking Dick and Chip, as well as anyone else who knew Logan, where he had been. Logan had told Dick not to let her into their suite at the Neptune Grand, but Dick hadn't listened. He had let Veronica in just now like she owned the place.

_Dear, it took so long just to feel alright_  
_To remember how to put back the light in my eyes_

He had been surviving without Veronica. It had been hard at first, but soon it felt relaxing. As much as he loved Veronica, she was always grilling him for information, whether it be about his weekend away or the latest case she was working on. Somehow she always found some way to include him in her investigations, and he wasn't fond of it.

_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
'Cause you broke all your promises  
And now you're back  
You don't get to get me back_

"No, Veronica." he told her. "You can't just waltz in and out of my life at will, leaving when it gets tough and coming back when you need me. It doesn't work that way anymore, and it won't again."

_And who do you think you are?_  
_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_  
_Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_And tearing love apart_  
_You're gonna catch a cold_  
_From the ice inside your soul_  
_Don't come back for me_  
_Don't come back at all_

_Who do you think you are?_

"Get out. I never want you to talk to me again." he ordered, pushing her towards the door.

"Logan..." she said quietly.

"No!" he protested. "You can't say my name like that. It's not magic, Veronica. You aren't magic."

"I'm sorry." she said, and he stopped in his tracks.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've put you through these last few years. Starting with Lily's death. I blamed you, and I shouldn't have. Then with your trial for Felix's death. I'm sorry that I doubted you for one second before supporting you. I knew you couldn't have done it. I'm sorry for being so suspicious of you all the time." Veronica didn't even bring up the fact that sometimes her suspicions were spot on, especially when it came to Madison Sinclair. "I'm sorry for being so mean to you. I'm sorry for not letting you in when you could have and wanted to comfort me. I'm sorry that I was so awful to you.

"I can't even ask to have you back. I know that's impossible. But please, forgive me?"

"Veronica, I love you." Logan said. "I don't know why I still love you, but I do. I forgive you, for everything. Please forgive me for anything I ever said or did to hurt you. I'm sure my list is as long as yours, if not longer. I just need you to do one thing."

"Anything." Veronica nodded.

"Trust me. No secrets, no lies, no disappearing acts, no wild and crazy schemes, and if you do any detective work, I am by your side."

"Or close by?" she asked. "I'm sorry, but you don't look good in a miniskirt."

"Solo missions are fine, as long as I know about them." he conceded.

"Thank you." she leaned into him and kissed him. He smiled. It was good to have Veronica back. His life would be so less interesting without her.


End file.
